


Operation Win Plisetsky Over (As A Friend)

by xslytherclawx



Series: JJ Style Week 2017 [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Copious use of emoji, F/M, JJStyleWeek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 16:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11444838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xslytherclawx/pseuds/xslytherclawx
Summary: If you asked Jean-Jacques Leroy, he had many friends. Maybe you could say his definition of “friend” was a bit too loose, or that most of his friends were more like acquaintances, but JJ absolutely would not hear it.JJ wasn’t quite sure what he’d done to make Yuri Plisetsky hate him – he’d once even thought they were friends – but Isabella had been the one to inform him of the fact, immediately after the Olympics, claiming that Otabek was too nice to admit that his boyfriend hated his best friend.And so Operation Win Plisetsky Over (As A Friend) was on.





	Operation Win Plisetsky Over (As A Friend)

**Author's Note:**

> somewhere on the... third rewatch of YOI, JJ started to win me over, and I discovered while writing Skate America 2017 that I love writing him, so here we are.  
>  **This work needs to be viewed with creator's skin on, or else parts will be unreadable.**

If you asked Jean-Jacques Leroy, he had many friends. Maybe you could say his definition of “friend” was a bit too loose, or that most of his friends were more like acquaintances, but JJ absolutely would not hear it.

And of his friends, two were the most important.

The first was, obviously, Isabella. Beautiful, gorgeous, sexy Isabella. His fiancée. Of course she was his best friend on top of that. They’d been high school sweethearts, and he couldn’t  _ wait _ until they got married. The promise of spending the rest of his life with his best friend in the world was something that got him through a lot.

The second most important friend was the only former rink mate he still talked to: Otabek Altin, his other best friend.

He and Otabek were on totally different continents most of the time, but they still kept up, mostly through text. They both had private facebook accounts, and were facebook friends, too. JJ mostly texted in his combination of emoji and chatspeak, which most people had difficulty decoding. Otabek, on the other hand, texted in properly formatted, properly punctuated sentences with grammar better than JJ used half the time. Somehow, it worked.

When they’d been rink mates, JJ had taught Otabek how to do a quad salchow, and Otabek had taught JJ some curse words in Kazakh and Russian. One year, JJ had invited Otabek over to his family’s house in Montréal for Easter, and he’d gone along with Otabek to a Passover seder. Otabek had been there when JJ had met Isabella.

Of course, there was one small issue: Otabek’s new boyfriend  _ hated  _ JJ. With a passion.

JJ wasn’t quite sure what he’d done to make Yuri Plisetsky hate him – he’d once even thought they were friends – but Isabella had been the one to inform him of the fact, immediately after the Olympics, claiming that Otabek was too nice to admit that his boyfriend hated his best friend.

And so Operation Win Plisetsky Over (As A Friend) was on.

He told Otabek about it, of course.

**Messages with** Beks  
  
**JJ:** Bex   
  
**Beks:** Hey, JJ. What’s up?   
  
**JJ:** i have a plan    
  
**Beks:** A plan for what?   
  
**JJ:** 2 get  2  me ofc  
  
**Beks:**...I really hope you mean “like”, and you’re not trying to steal my boyfriend.   
  
**JJ:** ofc!  & = love.  = like.   
  
**Beks:** Good. Besides, you have Isabella.   
  
**JJ:** & i    
  
**JJ:** ANYWAY  
  
**JJ:** my plan  
  
**Beks:** JJ, honestly, if you just approach him without the bravado and the fan club he’ll be fine.   
  
**JJ:** im getting a   
  
**Beks:** JJ no. Don’t get a cat.   
  
**JJ:** wants a  n e way  
  
**Beks:** You two don’t even live together.   
  
**JJ:** Not YET  
  
**JJ:** & im gonna ask  4 advice   
  
**JJ:** since    
  
**Beks:** JJ, please don’t get a cat just to get Yuri to be your friend.   
  
**Beks:** They live for around twenty years.   
  
**JJ:** like i said:  wants a  n e way  
  
**JJ:** n e way thats just phase   
  
**Beks:** Call me.   
  


JJ huffed. Otabek wasn’t being any fun about this. He didn’t call Otabek, but he wasn’t surprised when he got a FaceTime audio call. It was, predictably, Otabek.

He answered the phone. “Hello?”

“JJ, you’re not getting a cat just to get Yuri to be your friend.”

“Hello to you, too, Beks,” JJ said with a laugh.  “Like I said twice already, Bella already wants a pet, and her parents are allergic. I’m just going to ask Plisetsky for advice.”

He heard Beks sigh on the other line. “What’s your whole plan?”

JJ grinned. “Right, so, I get the cat, ask Plisetsky for advice. Send him cat pictures. Then, once he realises I’m not a terrible person, I offer to tell him stories of you when we were rink mates.”

“What stories?” Otabek sounded confused, and JJ couldn’t really blame him. He’d never been particularly wild; just shy and sometimes impulsive.

JJ ticked off the memories that stood out. “How I taught you to do a qual sal, the time you almost got locked into the public library, how you accidentally rooted for the Maple Leafs when we went to see them play the Canadiens, how we ended up in some Orthodox Jewish shop in Montréal and you were the only one who could understand anything even though I  _ grew up _ in Montréal, how you used to feed the one cat that lived somewhere in your dorm building... nothing that’d make you look bad, I promise.”

Otabek sighed again. “I don’t think it’ll work, but if you want to try it… make sure to text Yuri using full words, and not emoji. It’s… difficult to figure out if you don’t know how you text.”

“Fine, fine,” JJ said. 

“You know,” Otabek said. “I still think if you dialed down the bravado… you’re doing Phichit Chulanont’s ice show, too, right?”

“Yeah. Bella’s coming with, but my parents are staying here.”

“Maybe don’t tell Yuri you still live with your parents.”

* * *

Jean-Jacques Leroy   
@jjleroy15   
New addition to the Leroy family!  3:08 PM - 5 May 2018  2,144  2,901 

Jean-Jacques Leroy   
@jjleroy15   
@yuri_plisetsky any ideas for names? Your cat has a cool name, right?  3:09 PM - 5 May 2018  409  718 

Yuri Plisetsky   
@yuri_plisetsky   
@jjleroy15 what do you want  3:15 PM - 5 May 2018  416  792 

Jean-Jacques Leroy   
@jjleroy15   
@yuri_plisetsky name suggestions for my cat?  3:16 PM - 5 May 2018  566  815 

Yuri Plisetsky   
@yuri_plisetsky   
@jjleroy15 why did you even get a cat? Everyone knows you’re a dog person  3:17 PM - 5 May 2018  318  636 

Jean-Jacques Leroy   
@jjleroy15   
@yuri_plisetsky I went to the shelter to drop off a donation and I fell in love with this little guy. Couldn’t resist  3:19 PM - 5 May 2018  129  438 

Yuri Plisetsky   
@yuri_plisetsky   
@jjleroy15 you’d better actually take fucking care of that cat.  3:21 PM - 5 May 2018  158  355 

Jean-Jacques Leroy   
@jjleroy15   
@yuri_plisetsky of course i will!!  3:22 PM - 5 May 2018  457  605 

Yuri Plisetsky   
@yuri_plisetsky   
@jjleroy15 good.  3:23 PM - 5 May 2018  520  735 

Yuri Plisetsky   
@yuri_plisetsky   
@jjleroy15 My cat’s name is Puma Tiger Scorpion. Try something badass like that.  3:25 PM - 5 May 2018  2704  8502 

Jean-Jacques Leroy   
@jjleroy15   
@yuri_plisetsky Maybe… Lynx?  3:30 PM - 5 May 2018  673  717 

Yuri Plisetsky   
@yuri_plisetsky   
@jjleroy15 It doesn’t HAVE to be after another cat. There’s a cat called Princess Monstertruck. That’s pretty badass.  3:33 PM - 5 May 2018  174  434 

Jean-Jacques Leroy   
@jjleroy15   
@yuri_plisetsky Prince Lynx Jaguar, Destroyer of Worlds?  3:49 PM - 5 May 2018  1630  2053 

Yuri Plisetsky   
@yuri_plisetsky   
@jjleroy15 Passable. Best nickname would be Destroyer.  3:51 PM - 5 May 2018  416  792 

Jean-Jacques Leroy   
@jjleroy15   
@yuri_plisetsky Got it!  Thanks Plisetsky! Good to know my best bro has good taste in guys!  3:54 PM - 5 May 2018  329  507 

Yuri Plisetsky   
@yuri_plisetsky   
@jjleroy15 please tell me you’re not flirting with me.  3:56 PM - 5 May 2018  496  789 

Jean-Jacques Leroy   
@jjleroy15   
@yuri_plisetsky What?? No. I’m committed to my lovely @isabella_yang But Beks is my best bro & im glad he’s dating a good guy  4:02 PM - 5 May 2018  683  861 

Yuri Plisetsky   
@yuri_plisetsky   
@jjleroy15 good.  4:15 PM - 5 May 2018  194  393 

Jean-Jacques Leroy   
@jjleroy15   
@yuri_plisetsky but hey, if you ever want to hear stories of Beks back from when we were rink mates, I’ve got plenty  4:21 PM - 5 May 2018  671  943 

Yuri Plisetsky   
@yuri_plisetsky   
@jjleroy15 ...I just might take you up on that some day, Leroy.  4:30 PM - 5 May 2018  279  534 

JJ grinned. Phase one was a success.

Now he just had to explain to Isabella that he’d agreed to call the cat Destroyer.

* * *

JJ didn’t expect, however, to be cornered in Bangkok by Yuri Plisetsky.

“You said you had stories of Beka when you two were rink mates.”

Otabek was standing right behind him.

“Sure do,” JJ agreed. “I mean, Beks was always pretty quiet and introverted, but that doesn’t mean I don’t have stories.”

“Why don’t we all go out to dinner together?” Isabella suggested. She was an angel. A literal angel. He said a brief, silent prayer of thanks that he was engaged to someone so amazing.

Yuri kicked at the ground. “Only if Jean-Jackass tells stories about Beka.”

“I have some, too,” Isabella said, smiling.

Maybe this time, his plan would be a success. After all, he still planned on winning gold next season and marrying Isabella, and it wouldn’t do for his best man’s date to  _ hate him _ . Maybe, just maybe, they could end up being friends.

**Author's Note:**

> After numerous coding struggles... it's here! And it's still the 8th where I am!


End file.
